


Scream

by LexasFluffyUnicorn



Series: Tumblr smut prompts I'm posting here to increase the fic count [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexasFluffyUnicorn/pseuds/LexasFluffyUnicorn
Summary: "35. Scream louder and I’ll fuck harder."





	

Clarke accepts that Lexa is usually more of a quiet person when it comes to sex, especially reaching her climax. However, something is a little different this time. 

 

Lexa has her eyes closed when Clarke caresses her soft petals of skin, she breathes very deep, very loud and very intense. It’s as if she tries to control herself, stay calm, focused.

This is the first time they didn’t have to worry about other people being around and maybe getting a hint of what these two young women might be doing together for so long, since they are alone in a beautiful holiday cottage at the sea.

Knowing this makes Lexa calmer, more relaxed. She dares to let herself explore the very hidden depth of her desires, opens herself so much more for Clarke. Feeling the skin, the breath of her loved one, enjoying Clarke’s fingers teasing and stroking her gently - It’s been a very long time since she felt so comfortable and abandoned all of her unnecessary thoughts. She didn’t even focus on her body or her surroundings any longer. She closed her eyes, letting herself be consumed by the amazing feeling Clarke gave her.  
A loud and surprised sigh escaped her throat when two fingers entered her with one soft thrust - firm but still gentle. Lexa was so delightfully wet, Clarke’s fingers went in so easily.

“Klark… sha…” the words escaped her lips unconsciously, but were still more like a quiet whisper. Lexa moved her hips, begging Clarke to stroke her deeper, stronger and with more intensity. Her breath becomes louder - she exhales with a slight moan now each time Clarke’s fingers brush over the sweetest spot inside of her.

“Please don’t hold back.” Clarke’s voice teasing her. Lexa tried to - it was easier than she would have imagined to express the urging pressure between her legs with something just as simple as a moan.

Clarke begins to thrust a little stronger - instead of holding her breath like usual, Lexa is letting everything out - moaning, almost screaming Clarke’s name.

Clarke loves to hear Lexa’s sweet voice. She withdraws her fingers, grinning devilishly when a frustrated Lexa opens her teary eyes.

“Beja… Klark…” She gasps, almost begging in sadness.  
“Scream louder and I’ll fuck you harder.” Clarke replied before kissing Lexa hungrily.

Lexa moans into Clarke’s mouth, locking her legs around her waist.

She feels so empty and abandoned, her blossoming flower pulsates with longing for Clarke’s presence.

Clarke thrusts three fingers into her, so strong and so deep. Lexa cries out, almost releasing immediately.

“OH! CLARKE! YES! MORE!” The words came off without any thoughts and of course, no regrets.

One hand entwined with Clarke’s hair, the other searching desperately for Clarke’s free hand so the two lovers could entwine their fingers, making this moment even sweeter.

“Please… Clarke… more… oooooh… yes…”

“Come on Lexa…” Clarke continued teasing her even more, which was without a doubt a little bit mean.

“HARDER! CLARKE! STRONGER! FUCK ME!”

And that was a huge surprise, even for Clarke - but she did as she was commanded to and thrusted fiercely into Lexa, her wrist almost began to hurt.

Lexa had no idea she could feel this way, she never had such an intense, hard and violent orgasm ever before in her life. It was simply overwhelming - and it lasted so long.  
Lexa literally feels as if she has gone crazy. She seizes, trembles, cries and laughs uncontrollably at the same time. She can hardly talk. Clarke is holding her close so she can calm down as she realized this might have been a little too heavy for Lexa.

**Author's Note:**

> http://leeshy-loo-squid-squad.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt if you wanna drop me a message


End file.
